


Small Talk

by Akingrecitinghamlet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bottom!kylo, Dirty Talk, General Hux - Freeform, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, It's Kylux so everything you expect from that bucket of sin, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sparring, Swearing, Top!hux, Violence, bad people talking about bad things, dom!hux, mentions of virginity loss sorta, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akingrecitinghamlet/pseuds/Akingrecitinghamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux, full of lurid, sadistic dreams, decides he’s been pushed too far and sets out in a rage to seduce Kylo. Successful, Hux is pleasantly surprised that what Kylo wants is not more affection, but more and more signs of his hate.  Kylo Ren, ever insatiable, wants to know what Hux used to dream about doing to him back in those early months of exchanging dangerous and meaningful stares. Hux, originally uncomfortable with the idea, finally concedes- and strives to do so in the worst way possible- whispering them to him as they stand on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Words

   Kylo Ren was beginning to think he’d made a big mistake. Somewhere along the line, he had- he was certain of it. He hadn’t known what to make of it when General Hux’s intentions toward him had shifted- suddenly he had felt himself being watched with eyes just as unfeeling and dark as they had always been, but now they followed his motions with unnerving detail and surveyed him up and down when he stood before him as though taking stock of something that he’d already memorized every inch of. Hux had looked at him with the proud smile of a conqueror. Something in Kylo had responded, and now here they were.  
   At some point, he had overstepped some sort of line, of that Kylo was sure. He had screamed in Hux’s face as the general, finally broken down by tantrum after tantrum, had calmly and reasonably put his foot down. Kylo had raged. He had yelled. He had spit and taunted.  
   "Please stop- you’re making yourself look like an idiot in front of the men.“ Hux had hissed under his breath. Indeed, there had been a small, if terrified, crowd.  
   "What do I care what your men think of me, General?” He had snarled. “I am a Sith- more distinguished and powerful than any of you could imagine! The grandson of Vader himself! I am not beholden to you, let alone your miserable army!”  
   With his one attempt at rectifying Kylo’s reputation dashed underfoot, the damage done, Hux stood in silence. His back ramrod straight, he had taken Kylo’s ravings as a cadet might take the abuse leveled at him by a drill sergeant. He let Kylo Ren go on and on until all the rest had left, until only they still stood, alone in that trashed and ruined room which still smoldered and flickered as though alive with Kylo’s ever-present rage.  
   Eventually, Kylo left as well. Eventually he had given up and stormed off, panting and triumphant, back to his quarters. He had left Hux alone, to face the ruined shell of a room- a room in a base that was his child, his vision, his dream. But something in Hux had changed from that point on. Something in his eyes had gotten darker, more determined- disturbingly gleeful.

   “That was when I knew,” He murmured months later into Kylo’s bruised and shuddering skin. “That was when I knew exactly how I was going to take my revenge on you for all the hell you’ve ever put me through. There are things even you, a burgeoning Sith, don’t know. If you were going to threaten me with your forbidden knowledge, I was going to threaten you with mine.”  
   Kylo’s thighs quivered.  
   "I knew just what I wanted to do to you in that moment. I saw it all spread out before me in one sudden and terrible vision. And I’m a man who builds my visions into realities, Kylo- look all around this base and you’ll see.“  
   "What did you want to do?” Kylo’s voice was oddly ragged.  
   "Do you have any idea what it took to get this constructed? No- a selfish little brat like you never thinks of anything but himself.“ He hissed, ignoring his question as the hate filled his stomach, warm and heavy.  
   "What did you want to do to me?” Kylo raised his voice now in desperation.  
   Hux said nothing for a long, breathless moment.  
   "Tell me,“ Kylo squirmed. His breathing was shaky and rapid. Without thinking, he spread his legs a fraction of an inch wider. "Hux, tell me. I can take it. Tell me.”  
   Hux carefully looked him over. “Do you really want to know? No matter what it is?”  
   "Yes.“ Kylo, underneath him, felt himself swell and shake with the thought of all the horrible confessions that Hux might spill over him- words running across him like water, words burning hotly like blood. Violence, pain- thoughts born of pure hatred. Kylo felt the Force- and something else- flow through him. "I must know.”  
   "Really?“ Hux knotted a cruel hand in Kylo’s sweat-laced hair.  
   It must be awful, Kylo thought, for him to keep it from me. "Yes.” His voice was suddenly high and pitched. “I want to hear all of it. I don’t care what it is. Tell me how you wanted to fuck me- tell me you wanted to torture me, tell me you wanted to kill me- I don’t care. I want to hear it all.” His legs, by now, were spread wide underneath him, his thighs positively shook, his eyes were wide and desperate. “Please, Hux, please.” He begged. He made quiet the sight.  
   "You really are a whore, aren’t you?“ Hux smiled, utterly pleased.  
   Kylo moaned, low and loud, into the mattress.  
   Hux’s hand between his legs found him drippingly wet. "Well, well- what kind of boy gets this hard being called a whore?” He hummed happily.  
   Kylo coughed. “Don’t talk to me like that.” He forced out.  
   "But you like it.“  
   "No, I-”  
   "You’re saying that if I call you a depraved little whore again you wouldn’t-“  
   "Hux!” He cried out his name as if to make him stop and bucked his hips involuntarily.  
   "And what was that you were saying about wanting me to tell you how I exactly dreamed of fucking you-“  
   "Hux!” He panted and shuddered and it took all the concentration he had not to work his own hand between his legs. He steadied his breathing. “Stop.”  
   “I’m just giving you what you asked for- what a contradictory boy!” Hux grinned from up above him, somewhere behind his back. “Don’t you want me to tell you?” He taunted.  
   Kylo’s face, angry and aroused, turned as red as his lightsaber blade. “Yes.”  
   It had taken months for Hux’s pointed stares to turn into actions- Kylo’s youth and inexperience showing in moments of weakness that were all-too-easily exploited when they were alone- and Hux had worked hard to get him alone. Seductive, dangerous gazes became rough, rushed kisses which turned into vicious scrambling and ruthless, sadistic fucking. Those long months of waiting to make Kylo scream in the most intimate agony he could conjure up had been months comprised of nights and days spent dreaming. If they were going to cover every single one of those dreams, they would need more than just one night.  
   He was just being efficient, Hux mused, when he whispered violent, sorted filth into Kylo’s ear as they stood together on the bridge.


	2. Trading Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to mention that this is all prompted by the lovely tumblr user angryangryowl.  
> Feel free to leave my prompts/comments here as well on my tumblr of the same username!  
> Seriously though I love comments please feel free.

   They stood alone- General Hux had made sure of this- on the bridge, overlooking the huge, sprawling viewports. Before them lay all the blackness that deep space could offer. It was a haunting, harrowing sight- it even sent chills through Kylo Ren’s shoulders, as much as he might later say that the blackness represented a part of him, somehow. It had terrified Hux as a boy, this all-swallowing darkness, and that was why it was perfect.  
   The fears of the child had become the obsessions of the man.  
   But they were not here by chance, at least not Hux, and while frightened uniformed workers manned the monitors just yards behind them, busy looking busy, Hux took the opportunity to whisper very, very low.  
   "There’s not enough time in the day to tell you all the things I thought about in those long months before I finally had what I wanted.“ Hux did not smile, but there was a sort of fondness in his voice, as if he were talking to himself- after all, who else was there for him to be fond of? "You could say I still don’t have what I want yet- I certainly haven’t paid you back in full for all the trouble you’ve caused me. But I’m a patient man, and times do change. Not to mention, not everything I wanted then I still dream of.”  
  Kylo Ren watched him talk. It was too soft for anyone else to have heard- Hux was good at passing along private information secretly, after all- and the way he moved his lips was slight enough no one would have noticed. A shudder passed through Kylo as he kept his eyes on the view outside. The cold blackness of space made him feel vaguely isolated for a moment- alone with the General in some cold, distant room.  
   If the General had not been talking about his particular form of revenge, he might have continued to pretend they were somewhere untouchable and cold, alone. But Kylo Ren knew the General meant fucking. He knew the General meant silent meetings in his quarters, meetings that had only been silent because the General’s teeth had been sinking into Kylo Ren’s shoulder, and Kylo Ren’s mouth had been too busy choking at the surprising pressure of a slender, black, leather-gloved hand around his throat. If his mask had not been reflective and imperturbable, he would have looked uneasy, and not just at the blackness of space.  
   He had begged- yes, begged, it was no longer an uncommon occurrence between them, now that Hux had finally found a way to get what he wanted- to be told what dark dreams had passed through Hux’s mind in those long months of waiting to get him in just the right spot. Long months, they had been, full of watching and longing. Kylo wanted to know just how long Hux had been thinking of wrapping his thin, graceful hands around Kylo’s pale, shy neck, how long he had spent staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, mentally stripping him bare, piece by piece. And he wanted to know what his plans had been for Kylo once he finally did get him undressed. Had the great General Hux, maddened by hate, slipped one hand under his belt and felt the growing heat there as he delighted in all the deplorable, sadistic, humiliating ways he would plunder Kylo Ren’s irritating, pale, virgin skin? The thought of Hux, submitted to the hellish torture of dealing with the destruction of his life’s work day after day by no less than Han Solo’s son in a imitation-Vader helmet, steadying his nerves at the end of the day by retiring to his private quarters and palming his length, fast and hot, under his flawless black uniform, fantasizing in a wrathful haze about all the intimate ways he knew to break a man- it was a mental image that made Kylo Ren both sick to his stomach and left him hard and sweating underneath his robes.

   "There’s not enough time,“ Hux had told him. "To tell you all of the things I thought of doing to you.” Hux had been frightened of speaking, of revealing to Kylo the depth of his darkness. He looked back at those days, at those thoughts, and found that he was frightened of himself. And there was a kind of comfort to be found in Kylo’s bed that by now he dreaded ruining.  
   But Kylo didn’t care. He wanted it all. He had shown Hux as much- the violence, the hate, the fear of it all excited him. He reveled in. And he wanted more.  
He demanded more. Everything about him demanded more of it- his use of the Force, his interest in Hux, his sexual proclivities.  
   Hux, smiling to himself, alone in his quarters, wondered how much Kylo would enjoy being told all his previous dark little imaginings if they were whispered to him in front of the bridge. In public. The little slut hardly deserved any better, and if Hux was going to be uncomfortable, he was going to bring Kylo down with him.  
   So here they were. On the bridge. He hadn’t even started yet and Kylo felt uneasy.  
   "Do you still want to know what I had in store for you? In those early days? When the taste of your flesh was still unimaginable? You said you didn’t care if I thought about fucking you, about torturing you, about killing you- that you were desperate to hear it.“  
   Standing in front of the cold depths of space, Kylo felt with supreme delicacy a hot, single drop run down his length at the sound of his words being repeated back to him. He could feel in his mind now what sweat-filled agony he had said them in, how desperate he must have sounded- his face flushed.     The words were still true.  
   He gave Hux a barely perceivable nod.  
   Hux breathed and went on. "I thought about all of those things- some more than others. Some I don’t think of now.” He stared at Kylo’s blank mask and surveyed him for a moment, remembering when the feel of Kylo’s skin was still a mystery to him. “I wanted to fuck you.”  
   Under his mask, Kylo’s face colored.  
   "Yes, that was obvious to me- I wanted to bend the burgeoning SIth Lord who thought he already had the galaxy at his feet over my knee, and then over my desk.“ This he said a little proudly.  
   Kylo’s vision swam a little as he recalled with vivid detail the feeling of the General’s hand against his backside, imagining what the cold metal of the General’s desk would feel like. “General Hux-” he tried to protest.  
   "I didn’t care, didn’t bother to think whether you liked men or not- a boy that pale, inexperienced, and infuriating, with an ass like that is born to be fucked. In fact, it would have been better if you’d liked women, if you fancied someday thrusting your hips into something soft and sumptuous. I was going to ruin you- I was going to ruin you for life. Your ass ruined, your pride ruined, your self-restraint- if you ever had any- ruined. You were going to get your head pushed down, hard, preferably against something else hard, and get your ass handed to you in more ways than one.”  
   Kylo had to breathe. He kept telling himself this. He had to breath and he had to keep his legs from shaking. People could see, people would know-  
   "You were going to beg me to fuck you.“ The tiniest of sneers crept onto Hux’s face, not unusual with him. "You were going to get on all fours like a dog and beg me to fuck you. I was going to make you beg.”  
   Kylo’s thighs shook. He wanted to- would have- gotten down on his knees right there and begged to take Hux’s full length in his mouth while he did nothing but talk to him like this, if there were not so many uniformed officers busy at the monitors behind him, and if he couldn’t already feel them staring at him- at them- anxiously wondering why they had stood silent on the bridge for so long. The humiliation of being watched sunk into Kylo’s bones, and he watched Hux’s lips move unbelievably in a mix of silent terror and heady arousal.  
   Under his breath Kylo managed to whisper, even through his mask. “Please stop.”  
   “Do you want to know how I was going to make you beg? In some dreams, it went like this. I was going to beat you- yes, beat you, soundly and ruthlessly, the way someone should have a long time ago, and as the blood ran down your face and my knuckles from your battered nose and bruised lips, I was going to thrust my wet fingers inside you, slowly and delicately, making you take every inch of them inside that tight, hot little ass of yours. Just one at a time. And I was going to keep thrusting that one finger into you, slowly and methodically, even as you screamed for me to go faster, to give you more. And just as slowly, just as methodically, I was going to work two, and then three, into you, until you thought you were full, until you thought you could take no more.”  
   Kylo’s breath, muffled by his mask, came hot and quick. His legs shook, unseen under his robes. His hands, kept by his sides, trembled, yearning to find their way under his clothes, yearning to give himself any kind of relief. Yearning to wrap around his cock, yearning to thrust into his own ass. It was all he could do to hope that no one behind them noticed.  
   He coughed, and under his cough was a desperate “Please…”  
   Hux pretended as though he couldn’t hear.  
   “Can you imagine how delighted I was to hear you were a virgin?” Hux’s eyes glinted with sadistic joy. “At first I had imagined taking those slow, methodical fingers out and finally giving you all the ‘faster’ and the ‘more’ you had begged for, thrusting deep into you, seeing you stretched to your limit, full and gasping, feeling for the first time the heat that all this blood and pain had inspired in me, letting you know how much I’d always hated you- fucking you ruthlessly, maliciously, as tears of pain and pleasure ran hot down your cheeks. Then I heard you were a virgin- I knew I would be soft and slow. I’d make you weep with my kindness, because I would not give you what you wanted- you were going to beg me to do unspeakable things to you, and I was just going to look down at you and smile.”  
   Kylo coughed and shook. His breathing was ragged. He stood there, drenched in sweat, beset by chills. How much longer of this did Hux expect him to take?  
   “My Lord Ren,” A stormtrooper began, anxious. “The officers of the bridge would like to know if you have any orders for them at this moment.”He had clearly been sent forth to die.  
   For a moment, Kylo forgot how to talk. Hux stood next to him, radiating confidence and obviously very pleased with himself.  
   “No, not at this moment.” Then he turned on his heel and tried to leave the bridge with a fast, intimidating stride that did not at all look like he was running in a mad dash for his private quarters.  
   “Lord Ren!” Called the all-too-familiar voice of Hux behind him. He stopped, helpless, in his tracks.  
   “Yes, General?” He managed.  
   “Where are you going?” Hux asked with a quiet smugness.  
   “To my quarters.”  
   “I will find you there later, then. I should like to have a word with you.” His customary sneer was tinged with a hint of a smile.  
Kylo summoned up all the anger he had at his sudden humiliation to keep himself from giving in as powerlessly as he had felt just minutes ago on the bridge. “No, General.” He said. Hux blinked. “I’ll find you.”


	3. Fighting Words

   "You humiliated me.“  
   Kylo Ren stood in the doorway of Hux’s quarters in his mask, every bitter, hate-filled syllable he spoke darkened and deepened with it’s distortion. When he had fled the bridge, Hux’s whispered filth still ringing in his ears, he had forbade the General to follow. Now it was evening, and here he was, livid, dignified, dressed to the hilt in all black.  
   "I gave you what you wanted.” The General spoke stoically. He was not about to be lectured by a child for agreeing to meet his demands.  
   "I said to tell me what you used to imagine doing to me- not to hiss your old, despicable fantasies to me in front of the entire bridge crew!“ He took a few slow, threatening steps forward.  
   "You asked me to do something I found uncomfortable, Lord Ren.” Hux pronounced coldly. "If you know anything about me you’ll know that I’m partial to my ‘eye-for-an-eye’ mentality.“  
   "Don’t call me Lord Ren.”  
   "Don’t wear that mask in here.“  
   There was a series of clicks and with some minimal flourish the mask was off. Kylo Ren looked as wrathful as Hux had imagined him- and, perhaps, much more hurt.  
   Hux stood. "Kylo, did nothing in you enjoy that?” He had not wanted to do this, it hadn’t really been his idea- he had been content to bury his personal demons in the warmth and forgetfulness of Kylo’s bed- but the pain was never enough for Kylo, it seemed, that damn boy, and he was always pushing, always asking for more-  
   He came closer to Kylo as he stood, seething, long black hair mused and wrathful. The boy looked like a hurricane. Hux felt something- was it pity? No, it was something else.  
   One gentle, commanding hand reached out and, in the closest he had ever come to a consoling gesture, rested firmly on Kylo’s shoulder. It was the type of thing Hux was sure he had seen in some holovids about friendship or something- he had been the kind of boy in Academy whom they had had to show the vids to in order to make him understand- but he had never found the urge to use what he had surely practiced alone in his room as a child, wondering why it never felt quiet right.  
   Now- now somehow seemed the moment.  
   Hux could now feel how cold Kylo was under his robe. The result of a shower, perhaps? He looked up into Kylo’s eyes and Kylo stared back.  
   "Don’t tell me you can’t see what your words did to me.“ Kylo answered smugly. "Or is the great General Hux suddenly too consumed by shameful self-consciousness to gauge the effect of his words? And they let you give speeches- perhaps Snoke overestimated you after all.”  
   Hux’s face burned.  
   "You little brat,“ Hux spit. "I was going to be the real man here and apologize if I’d hurt you, but I can see now that that was hardly the case- a little slut like you doesn’t know what it means to be ashamed. I could say anything to you- anything in the world- and you’d be mad for a while and then realize just how hard it makes you and give in to that natural urge of yours to get on your knees. Well I’m sorry I didn’t say more, Kylo, if you enjoyed it that much- you could have given the bridge officers quiet a show.”  
   Kylo Ren’s face contorted in anger. “You take that back, you-”  
   "I’m not finished!“ Hux’s cold, sneering countenance broke into an expression of true fury as his boot heel came down hard on the military-grade standard-issue tile. He had felt something, even for just a single sacred moment, and it had been thrown back into his face. "And you are going to listen to me until I am finished. I put my neck out on the line for you back there, Kylo. I do it all the time- in fact, it’s becoming more and more commonplace by the second. If I’m not letting you run amok on my base, I’m inviting you to private meetings, private meetings that would surely scandalize most of this base, not to mention Snoke himself, if they ever found out. How fast do you think I’d drop rank if they knew? I’d be plummeting faster than a shooting star, Kylo, and with half as much spectacular grace.”  
   He had meant to say, 'with half as much to remember me by’ but he was sure Kylo could hear it inside him. Something crackled, alive and resounding, thickly in the air.  
   Kylo remained silent.  
   "Worse yet, what do you think Snoke would do to me if he found out his leading general, renown for his unfeeling tactical nature, was fucking his prize Sith pupil as casually as if he were some masochistic Coruscant whore?“  
   Kylo felt the hot blush hit his cheeks like a hammer to the face.  
   "The amount of absolute shit I’ve had to concern myself with since you arrived has been monumental, Kylo. They should be giving me medals just based on the fact I’ve not put that lightsaber of yours to my temples and hit the on button yet. So toying with my emotions? It’s not on the table.”  
   Kylo bridled. He gritted his teeth.  
   "Playing your little childish mind games with me will only get you what you deserve.“  
   Kylo almost laughed- he managed to snort derisively through his nose. Hux caught his expression and sneered. This really was some kind of last straw.  
   "And as for making me feel like I should apologize to you for something you know very well you rightly enjoyed?” His leather-gloved hands balled into fists. “You know what, my father raised a gentleman. I can’t help that. And I certainly can’t help that in the absence of your smuggler-scum father, your mother raised a manipulative little bitch. What can I say? You must take after her in more ways then just your pretty face. Your Rebel roots are showing, Kylo. You should really see to that.”  
   And with that, Kylo’s fist connected with Hux’s face.  
   Hux staggered. He clutched his jaw. He spit blood. He laughed. “If you think that’ll be enough to shut me up, you’re wrong. If you knew half of the things I went through to get here, on this base, in this uniform, you’d stop trying.”  
   "I should kill you for what you’ve said.“ Kylo Ren’s eyes glowed with dark and unpredictable rage. He hit him again. And again. This time Hux, moving his hands up in defense, took the hit strategically and rebounded lightly off the metal wall behind him.  
   "Are you defending your mother?” General Hux blinked. He wiped blood from his cheek in a way that was both familiar and frightening. “Oh, Kylo, my boy, perhaps you’ve made a terrible mistake. You’ve signed up with the side that blew her home planet to stardust, not the one who’s still attached to her apron strings.”  
   "I’m not a Rebel.“  
   "I didn’t say you were.” Hux spoke calmly, slowly. He was taking off his gloves now, in a chillingly methodical way. “I said you were a manipulative little bitch. I also referred to you once as a masochistic Coruscant whore. And if you try and act like me saying either of those things didn’t turn you on, you’re lying.”  
   Kylo Ren swore. He swung and grabbed at Hux, and Hux laughed.  
   "Take your robes off.“ Hux taunted. "I want to see how right I am.”  
   Kylo Ren looked at Hux. The general’s eyes gleamed with a kind of strange, neurotic light. Kylo wondered if this was somehow a purer language for Hux- if the basis of his communication somehow revolved around control, pain, and shame. He wondered if Hux had been hiding from this fact under that pristine uniform and the dignity of high rank, if he had been trying to pretend otherwise, and now Kylo, as much as he had provided a chance to live within that illusion, had stripped him bare.  
   Hux spit blood again, but this time in Kylo’s direction, like it was a curse. “Too cowardly to face the truth- too afraid to prove me right.”  
   "I’m not afraid of anything. And I’m certainly not afraid of you.“ Kylo gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the blood on his knuckles- Hux’s blood. He knew getting in another blow would make him feel better, but if he tried to take another swing he doubted Hux would let him go unpunished.  
   "No- you’re afraid of yourself.” Hux grinned. He gestured to Kylo, palms bare. “Come on now, show me just how right I am.”  
   Hux’s eyes were on the space between Kylo Ren’s legs, which was not so well hidden beneath his robes anymore. The truth was painfully obvious. Kylo did not look down. He felt his cheeks burn.  
   "It’s the blood.“ He reasoned out-loud to Hux’s laughing eyes. Hux had told him something similar once, in their earlier days, licking the red lines from his back and shuddering into him like fire. "It’s the scent of your blood on my hands.”  
   Hux’s laughter was cold and pitying. “You poor, poor boy.”  
   "It is.“ Kylo squared his shoulders in an attempt at defiance.  
   "Then you have nothing to lose. Disrobe- show me how stoic you are. If my words have no affect, you should have nothing to be frightened of.”  
   "I have nothing to be frightened of either way.“ Kylo sneered. He threw his clothes at Hux’s feet like they disgusted him, like he had always meant to discard them. “It’s the scent of your blood.”  
   “Of course it is.” Hux said patronizingly. Then he smiled. Kylo Ren, standing there, pale and painfully erect, was always a sight to see. “It couldn’t possibly be because you’re a filthy little slut who’s too easily aroused by being told exactly what kind of a whore you really are.”  
Kylo’s face colored and a single drop ran down his length.  
   “You’re a whore, Kylo.” Hux’s voice became soft and rich like velvet. He ran his leather gloves through his naked fingers. Kylo shuddered. “It’s really best you just admit it. Then things can go back to the way they were, and I can give you what you really want.”  
   “Hux…” Kylo felt mesmerized. His fingers itched to wrap themselves around his cock.  
   “You’d like that. You’d like me to give you what you really want. You poor boy, pretending like it’s blood- wouldn’t things be better if you just gave in?” Hux’s voice alone made a spine-long shiver run through Kylo. Falling deeper into that dreamless haze, Kylo wet his lips. “Wouldn’t you like to just give in? Don’t tell me it didn’t pass through your mind when you were there with me on the bridge. Just giving in.”  
   Kylo’s damp thighs quivered. His breath came in short, shallow pants. He encouraged himself to breath.  
   Hux’s bright eyes saw it all. He grinned. “You poor little slut- why try and bottle it up? How badly did you want me to fuck you? Look at me and tell me how much you wanted me to bend you over those monitors and treat you like the whore you know you are.”  
   “Hux!” Kylo’s voice came out higher than he meant it to. His fingers inched toward his length in desperation.  
   “Tell me, Kylo.” Hux smiled. “Tell me how much you wanted me. I could have given you everything just the way I know you like it- I could have torn your mask from your face and grabbed you by the hair and bent you over under me. Or I could have left your mask on, let those loud, distorted, deep moans echo through the base- you’d like that too, wouldn’t you? It would have been hard for me to chose.”  
   Kylo’s knees shook. “Hux!”  
   “Tell me, and I’ll let you touch yourself.” Hux grinned and Kylo sputtered.  
   “I wanted you. I wanted you to fuck me.” The words came hot and fast.  
   “Like a whore?”  
   “Like a whore. Like a filthy whore.” Kylo shuddered. Hux gave him a quiet, admiring nod, and Kylo’s hand found his cock. He dropped to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him, and worked himself furiously.  
   Hux, for the first time, stepped near him now. Kylo expected him to unzip his standard uniform jodhpurs and wetted his lips apprehensively. He looked up at Hux, into his eyes, before letting his gaze fall back to where it had been glued- the space between Hux’s thighs. When Hux did nothing but grin down at him, his eyes alight with their strange fire, he spoke in a strangled, hushed tone.  
   “Aren’t you going to…” The question was unspoken.  
   “To what?” Hux asked, amused.  
   “Give me what I want.” He looked up at Hux through heavily-lidded eyes. His lips were wet and flushed. His cheeks were pink. It was a shameless face- Hux had the urge to backhand him for ever looking so completely wanton. But instead he smiled wider. He had better punishments in store.  
   “What is it you want?” He hissed.  
   Kylo’s eyes grew wide. He took a breath. Hux was serious. Kylo’s hand tightened around his cock as he moaned. “I want you. You- your cock. Inside me. My mouth. Let me-”  
   He faltered and Hux waited, patiently, elated.  
   Kylo gave up. He felt something inside him break, give in fully. Was this how Hux felt, standing so far above him- given over fully to his blackest, deepest urges? “Fuck me. Fuck my mouth. Fuck my ass. Take me however and whichever way you like.”  
   Hux laughed. It was cold, hard, distant laughter. It reverberated throughout the room and Kylo’s wanton blush deepened though he felt no shame.  
   The look on Hux’s face was one of sadistic glee. He worked a hand purposefully through Kylo’s long black hair and then pulled him closer, his chin, lips, and nose pressed roughly against black wool as Hux worked his trousers open. The delicious scent of sweat, high and cutting, held the promise of a long night with much to hell to come.  
   “Come now, Kylo,” Hux smiled as he freed himself from the front of his jodhpurs and Kylo’s tongue darted out eagerly. “Let’s make that grandfather of yours proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up soon!


End file.
